


Patience

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out loves teasing Smokescreen to the point of desperation, and Optimus is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> breaking [Smokey](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/44766626468/ask-smokescreen-inushiek-smokey-havent) is so much fun omg

"Ah ah ah," Knock Out scolds, pushing Smokescreen’s servos away, "Patience."

The white mech huffs, any patience he once had having been worn away by Optimus’s servos all over his frame, keeping him trapped in the Prime’s lap, while Knock Out had put on one of the hottest shows either Autobot had ever seen. He reaches out to try to pull Knock Out closer again, “C’mon, Knockers-“

"No. Optimus?"

Optimus takes the hint and, with what was unmistakably a quiet laugh, he wraps his arms around Smokescreen to trap his servos to his sides. The Prime fully settles the smaller mech in his lap, making sure the white mech’s legs are forced to spread by Optimus’s own.

Smokescreen gasps when the Prime lifts him easily and licks one of his door wings. At the same time, Optimus slowly lowers the white Autobot down onto his spike, revving his engine at the familiar sensation of that wet valve closing around him.

Vents hardly able to keep his frame cool any longer, Smokescreen jolts when he feels servos grab his hips. He onlines his optics, not realizing he’d ever offlined them in the first place, to see Knock Out gracefully lowering himself to press their chassis together.

"Well, Smokescreen?" the Decepticon prompts, pressing the white mech’s hips further down, managing to wedge the Prime’s spike that tiny bit deeper.

He cries out, squirming in Optimus’s strong grip. Smokescreen can feel his valve clenching, and his spike aches- needing to be touched.

"Knockers….Come on," Smokescreen pants, trying to keep the blatant desperation out of his voice and not to outright quiver, "Haven’t you had your fun yet?"

"Hmm…..I suppose….. For now," the red mech purrs before he smoothly lines himself up and sheathes Smokescreen’s spike in his valve with one quick motion.


End file.
